Pokemon Adventures love vacation
by purple-san
Summary: What happens when almost all of the dex-holders are going on a vacation organized by Blue in a creepy mansion? And what's up with all that lovey-dovey stuff? Includes: Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, Agencyshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: My second Pokemonfanfic ever! Alright, this time, it will definitely be longer than one short chapter. I think there will be about 7 chapters, since the **

**dex-holders are going to stay there for a week. I hope you'll enjoy this new fanfic!**

Blue giggled. She had something in mind again. Something to bring the dex-holders together. Cause, come on, for example, Red and Yellow haven't even told each other they like the other AFTER EIGHT YEARS. It was time to speed up the progress. And why not bring the other dex-holders together as well? She could also work on Green and her … She had invited all of the dex-holders. Even the ones from Unova! Too bad Pearl had a good excuse not to come…otherwise she had a great idea for something, but he didn't come, so she decided to keep that for another time. Emerald also had some business to take care of, but luckily, Ruby and Sapphire did come.

She quickly put the last invitation in Green's mailbox. She didn't expect him to come, because he's not that kind of person, but who cares. She can always try, right? And who knows? Maybe fate will be at her side this time…

'Hi everyone!' Blue said with a fake smile on her face when they arrived at the place where they would meet up. 'Alright, you all got the invitation? That means you probably read that you're not allowed to take your pokemon with you. Yeah, I know that you all love your pokemon, but it will ruin the fun on our vacation. There are a few little rules that weren't in the letter though…Otherwise you wouldn't have come, haha!' Blue said while smiling devilish. She got a piece of paper from her pocket and started reading.

'Alright, these are the rules:

You may not complain about boys and girls sharing a room and if someone dares to switch rooms or beds with someone there's a not so nice surprise waiting for that person.

You are not allowed to take your pokemon with you

You have to take part in all the activities

You are not aloud to move the furniture

And…I guess that's it. Have a nice vacation everyone!' Blue said.

Everyone stared at her. 'The boys and girls have to share a room?! This could be fun…' Gold said. Crystal kicked him. 'Alright everyone, I can see the boat coming, so get your stuff and step on board!' Blue said.

Green was standing on the deck, looking at the sea. 'Watcha doing?' Blue said with an innocent smile on her face. 'Being forced to go on a stupid vacation by you and also a little by the others.' he said while not looking away from the sea. 'Well… just wait. It will be worth it' She said with a devilish smile . 'Yeah right, if YOU say that it worries me even more, pesky women' Green answered. 'Haha' Blue laughed and walked away.

After a short while, the boat arrived at the island and the group waked trough a small forest, to a big mansion. 'Blue, how the hell did you pay this?' Red asked. 'Well actually, it was really cheap for some unknown reason' she said. After everyone had arrived at the hall, Blue got another piece of paper from her pocket and started reading it.

'The people who share a room are…

Room 1: Red-Yellow

Room 2: Green-Blue

Room 3: Gold-Crystal

Room 4: Silver-Soul

Room 5: Ruby-Sapphire

Room 6: Diamond-Platinum

Room 7: Black-White

And there's also a locked room, but what's in there will remain a secret for now' Blue said.

'No way I'm going to share a room with that pervert!' Crystal protested. 'I'm not going to share a room with that forgetful prissy idiot there!' Sapphire said while pointing at Ruby. 'Like I want to share a room with a barbarian like you!' Ruby said. 'Hey! Remember the rules, will you! No complaining about roommates.' Blue said, ending the discussions. Everyone went to their rooms to unpack their stuff and to their horror, the beds were pushed together. 'Great, this can't get any better' Crystal said sarcastic.

**So…Did you Like it up till now? The first chapter is finally finished! It took me longer then expected, because I got a new Manga drawing book and I really wanted to try it out, haha. But I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Look forward to more chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Yay! Here I am with a new chapter! I have anther story in my mind already, but I'm going to finish this story first. I don't want to disappoint my readers. I'm also not the kind of person who says 'review or I'll stop writing' because I write those stories so people can READ them. I can see how many people have read my stories, and that already pleases me enough to keep writing! I hope you'll like this chapter! **

After everyone unpacked their stuff, they all went to the living room to hear what today's activity would be. 'Alright, now everyone's here…we're going to be dropped in the forest and we have to find our way out in teams of 2! Please remember that I am not the one who organizes the activities, I got some other people who will take care of that for our vacation. Well, anyway, the letter says that all of you have to gather by the front door and wait there at exactly 20:00 pm' She said. 'So, if we don't show up in time, we don't have to participate? Great, you won't see me coming then.' Green said. 'Remember the rules? You HAVE to participate. If you're not in time, something terrible will happen…so be there…' Blue said, while saying the last sentence with a creepy voice. 'Alright! It's time for dinner!' Blue said, suddenly changing her mood. Everyone went to the dinning room. 'today's food will be fries, but only cause that's something that almost everyone likes. Tomorrow there will be a list with food and you can write your name beside one of the meals. Then, we will eat the one with most of the votes! Great idea, don't you think?' Blue said. 'Alright, bon appétit everyone!' she said.

20;00 pm, front door…

Everyone was gathered by the front door, even Green (but only cause he dislikes the surprises of 'pesky women'). Suddenly the whole room was filled with smoke. 'eeeek!' Yellow screamed. Suddenly she felt two nice soft arms holding her tight to comfort her and let her feel safe. She knew it was Red. She couldn't see him, but she just knew. They all were being teleported by a pokemon (probably the Abra that Blue used at the Pokemon league to teleport Silver).

Suddenly they could see again and they were in a forest. Red quickly let go of Yellow, to not be teased by Blue. Yellow was a little disappointed, but understood it. 'H-hey, where is everyone…?' Yellow said. 'Huh? Uh…I don't know…maybe they made the teams already? Looks like we have to find a way out together huh?' Red said while blushing a little. He didn't mind being teamed up with Yellow. And it also seemed like she didn't mind either. 'Well, better get walking then, don't you think?' Yellow said. 'Uh…yeah' Red answered.

Unknown place in the forest, Gold and Crystal.

'Gold?' Crystal said. ' Yeah?' Gold answered. 'Let go of me NOW! I'm not a freaking scared Torchic!' Crystal said frustrated because Gold was holding her sort of like Red did with Yellow. 'Well sorry, miss super serious gal' he said sarcastic. 'Ugh, I don't want to be alone with you for to long. Let's go find a way out of here.' she said. 'Too bad for you we have to share a room then.' Gold said, cause, Arceus, he loved teasing her. 'Shut up. Let's just find a way out of here as quick as possible.' She said (do I see a little blush on her face..?) 'Yeah, whatever.' Gold said.

Unknown place in the forest, Green and Blue

'Let me guess, you made the teams and the roommates list?' Green asked Blue, obviously being irritated that he was teamed up with HER out of all people. 'Teehee' was the only answer he got from her. 'Yeah…just as I thought. Well, let's just find a way out of here. If I don't die from a pokemon attacking us, I definitely will only because I spent too much time with you. So let's get out of here before that happens' he said. 'Oh, don't be so serious all the time!' Blue said while grabbing his arm. She looked at him. Did he just blush?! If that was true…then maybe she did have a chance. But he looked away before she could see it clearly. Oh well…

Unknown place in the forest, Silver and Soul

Silver and Soul were quietly walking through the forest. Suddenly Soul tried to start a conversation. 'So…uhm…I guess I'm kind of happy to be teamed up with you for this' she said. Silver blushed a little. 'I mean…out of all people, I feel most safe around you, I guess…' Soul said, also blushing. 'Silver became even redder. Soul giggled when she saw this. 'Hey uhm…can I…can I hold your hand…?' Soul asked. 'I'm afraid something might grab me from behind, yeah I know, stupid, a teenager that's still scared in the da-' Soul couldn't finish her sentence, because Silver kissed her. After Silver let go again they quietly started walking through the forest again, but this time, holding hands…

Unknown place in the forest, Ruby and Sapphire

'NOOOOOOO! I already have to share a room with you, so why am I teamed up with you for this too?!' Sapphire said angrily. 'Hey, don't ask me. I'm not the one who organized the activities.' Ruby answered. 'But I guess it's good for ME though, because you seem to know your way in almost every forest, after all, you were a forest girl once. 'Was that a compliment or criticism?' Sapphire asked, obviously annoyed. 'Both' he answered. 'Alright, you can follow me, but if you can't keep up with me I'm not going to slow down. And don't say a word about beauty or your clothes getting dirty because then I'll leave you here all by yourself. Got it?' Sapphire said. 'Alright' Ruby answered. And so, they started walking. Well…walking? Sapphire was swinging from branch to branch while Ruby was running to keep up with her.

Unknown place in the forest, Diamond and Platinum

Diamond and Platinum were walking trough the forest. 'Are you tired? I mean, usually you were carried around by your Ponyta, well, now it's a Rapidash.' Diamond asked while nibbling on a cookie. 'No I'm fine, thank you.' Platinum said. They kept walking for some time when Diamond realized Platinum started walking slower. 'Are you tired now?' Diamond asked. 'No, I'm…oh, who am I kidding, yes I am tired. Happy now? You and Pearl know me too well…' Platinum said. 'We could take a rest if you'd like.' Diamond said. 'Alright, but not to long. I want to be out of here before sunrise, I steel need a few hours sleep.' Platinum said. 'Alright, let's sit down on this branch then…'

Unknown place in the forest, Black and White

'White, are you scared?' Black asked. 'Maybe a little…but don't worry about it, it's nothing, thanks.' She answered. A Zubat flew from a branch to another one. 'Eeeek!' White screamed. 'Okay maybe I am scared more than only just a little…' White said. 'Do you want me to put my arm around your shoulder to let you feel safer…?' Black asked nervously. '….yeah…' she said. So they walked further, while White wasn't feeling so scared anymore.

**Alright! A longer chapter for a longer story. Did you like it? I know Silver was a bit out of character, but I'm going to do something like, one shipping a chapter, and it just seemed like the perfect time and place for Silver to do that. Or was it still his character? Oh well, doesn't matter. It felt like a good chapter for me and I hope you liked it! Also, I know I put too many different shippings in one story, but after one shipping is together, I'll focus more on the other shippings, so I know what I'm doing. I just really wanted all of the dex-holders to be there. So, it would be nice if you would leave a review, but if you don't, I'm still happy that you read my story(s), so thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: Sorry if I'm not good at pm and am but I'm from Holland so don't blame me! Alright, a new chapter and…let's just get on with the story cause I don't know anything else for the author notes, haha**

After a few hours (around 02:00am) every team had reached the mansion again.

'Seems like everyone made it out safe and sound and…What's this?!' Blue said. She saw Silver and Soul still holding hands. 'Could it be…is my little Silver finally growing up?' she said, while she whipped away a fake tear. Both Silver and Soul blushed. 'No need to explain it, everything's clear' Blue said smiling. 'Yawn, are we still going to sleep for a few hours? I'm tired…' Yellow said, while leaning onto Red's shoulder a little. He blushed. She looked so cute when she was tired… 'Yeah, you can all go to your rooms for now.' Blue said.

The next morning, after breakfast…

'Alright. Today we are going to the beach, so make sure you don't forget your swimming clothes!' Blue said. 'I hate the beach.' Green said. 'You hate almost everything, so live with it.' Blue said, while obviously having a morning mood. Green didn't say anything. 'Alright, now hurry up and get your stuff!' Blue said to everyone.

At the beach…

'Ah, I'm going to sunbath' Ruby said. 'Seeya, I'm going to search for something exciting, like a cave or a treasure or something, I'm off!' Sapphire said. 'Uh…w-wait! I'm coming with you!' Ruby said. 'I thought you were going to sunbath?' Sapphire said. 'Oh well, I uh…changed my mind, by the way, Treasure hunting or exploring caves is more fun…' Ruby said. 'Are you sick or something? This is so unlike you!' Sapphire said. 'Well…let's just get going, or are you rather alone…?' Ruby said. 'N-no…you can come with me…' Sapphire said blushing. She knew that Ruby did this to be with her, but why now? They were fighting the whole time and now…ugh, she didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to go treasure hunting or something. 'Alright, let's get going!' Sapphire said while she started running.

'Teehee, looks like those two are having fun' Blue said, sitting on a towel while looking at Ruby and Sapphire treasure hunting. 'You shouldn't interfere so much with other peoples love-life, pesky women.' Green said, sitting on a towel, trying to sit somewhere as far away from her as possible. 'Oh come on, everyone knows they like each other, but nobody here has the guts to tell it! Sapphire's the only one and look how that ended, their fighting the whole time…they just need me!' Blue said while chuckling. 'Pesky women' Green said. 'Haha, whatever.' Blue said.

Further away, Yellow was playing with the sea and Red standing there and watching her, cause Arceus, she was cute when she did that. Diamond was waving with a giant leaf towards Platinum at his own free will, with a cookie in his mouth, while she was sitting on a towel. Crystal was searching in the sea for new Pokemon to be captured, even though she didn't know if she was aloud to capture pokemon on this vacation or not, and Gold was teasing her. He already let a Corphish bite her toes and he probably had something in mind for his next prank already. Silver and Soul were sitting on a towel too, and sometimes you could see them kiss or hug. White was searching for pretty shells while Black was screaming something of a cliff. Lucky for him (or too bad!) White didn't hear he was screaming: 'I LIKE WHITE AND I'M GOING TO WIN HER HEART!'. So you could say everyone was enjoying their beach day. Until suddenly…

'YELLOW!' Red screamed. Everyone ran towards Red. 'What happened?!' Blue asked. 'Yellow, wave splash and then aaaah! I don-' Red couldn't finish his story cause Green slapped him. 'Calm down and THEN tell us what happened.' Green said. 'Y-yellow was standing in a deeper part of the sea, playing with the waves and suddenly a big wave came and she was gone!' Red said, panicking again. Suddenly Red realized what was going on himself. He didn't hesitate for a moment and jumped into the water. He had to find Yellow. He had to. Suddenly he saw blonde hair in the water. When he went deeper in the water, he saw Yellow. Her face was pale. She couldn't be…but Red didn't have time to think about that. He quickly grabbed her and tried to swim to the coast. He was tired, but he had to save her. He couldn't live without her. He…loved her…Finally he reached the coast. 'How could you scare us like that! Jumping in the sea!' some of the dex-holders exclaimed. But Red didn't listen. Yellow came first. He put her on her side so the water could get out. She started coughing a little, but her eyes were still shut. 'Maybe you should give her mouth to mouth.' Blue whispered into his ear. Red blushed, but…what if it worked? He did follow that course… 'A-alright…' Red said. He pushed her chin up and started to breathe air into her mouth. After doing that a few times, Yellow coughed and woke up. 'Nngh…Red…?' Yellow said slowly. Red looked extremely happy. He hugged her and whispered into her ear: 'I'm glad you woke up. I can't live without you cause…I like you'. Yellow couldn't believe what she just heard. She looked at Red. 'I like you too' She said and she kissed him. 'Whoo!' Gold said. Crystal kicked him…again. 'That means you're a couple now! Congrats!' Blue said with smile. Both Red and Yellow blushed. 'This vacation is going just as planned' Blue thought. 'I guess we better go back to the mansion then.' Blue said. Everyone agreed on that.

**Alright, did you like this chapter? I didn't really like to write it…it took me long to write (Arceus may know why) but I think it came out well, right…? But I still hope you liked it. Hope to see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here I am again with a new chapter! I am trying to upload a chapter once a day, but I'm not sure if I can keep that up. I hope I can with this story though. I really have much writing time due to summer vacation and a lack of fun ideas about where to go by my mom…but when I'm going to my dad, I'm probably going to cycle and take strolls a lot (sigh, I'm already getting tired by only thinking about it…) so maybe I can't upload EVERY day and also, because I don't know if the inspiration for my next story will keep coming…but with this story it did, so I hope you'll like it! And I hope it's better than chapter 3, cause Red was really out of character…anyway, have fun!**

The next morning…

Everyone walked out of the dinning room, where they were eating their breakfast. Suddenly Blue came out of nowhere and started to announce today's activity. 'Blue! You scared the hell out of me!' Yellow said, still holding on to Red from when she was startled by Blue. 'Haha! Well, let's just get on with today's activity!' she said, ignoring Yellow. 'You'll have more freedom today, cause we're going to the town! Of course not to much freedom, the teams to walk trough the town are already made! But they have all kinds of cute shops there and even a park, so everyone is bound to have fun! Alright. Teams are the same as when we were dropped in the forest, so let's get going!' Blue said. 'Bound to have fun? Not with you around me…' green said. Blue ignored him completely and just continued getting her hat and bag. 'Pesky women…' Green said.

(a/n: uhm…let me think for a while…oh I know a good name! Japanese for cherry blossom!) In the Sakura-No-Hana village…

'NOOOOOOO! No no no no no! I don't want to go with Ruby! Now I'm going to be dragged to all kinds of clothes, make-up and jewelry stores! HELP!' Sapphire exclaimed as Ruby pulled her arm. 'NOOOOOOO!' Sapphire yelled as they disappeared into the crowd. 'Teehee!' Blue laughed. She grabbed Green's arm and started walking. 'Let the rollercoaster-ride trough hell begin…' Green said. 'Let's go too.' Yellow said. 'Uh, yeah…' Red said while grabbing Yellow's hand. He looked at her and they both blushed. They started walking and soon they were out of sight. Apparently, Silver and Soul had left the group some time ago, cause they were nowhere to be found. 'Dia? Can we go to that shop over there?' Platinum asked while pointing to a shop. 'Yes, sure.' He answered. They left too. Black and White started to walk too and searched for shops they both liked.

'So that only leaves us, huh?' Gold said. 'Yeah…'Crystal said. 'So…is there a shop you want to visit?' he asked. 'HUH?! Y-you're letting me choose…but I thought…' 'Just choose already…' Gold said. 'U-uhm…how about uhm…that shop over there?' She said. She pointed at a shop were they sold random pokemon stuff like special poké balls and pokemon food. 'Yeah sure' he said.

After shopping for a while they decided to buy some ice cream and go to the park. 'So uhm…do you like the vacation?' Gold asked. 'Gold! You're not acting like yourself! Please act like you always do!' Crystal said, cause she had this feeling that Gold wasn't his usual loud, annoying self. He could usually easily come up with something to say and she never heard him say 'uhm' in this kind of situation. Was something wrong…? 'You want me to act like my 'usual self'? Alright. Then I would do this.' Gold said while licking Crystals ice cream. 'Hey! You got your own!' She said. 'Indirect kiss.' He answered. Crystal blushed. Why was Gold acting this way…? He never acted this way towards her. Sure, irritating, but not something that had to do with kissing or anything. Not with HER. They sat on the bench for a while. 'Why did you actually do that?' Crystal asked, breaking the silence. 'You wanted me to act like my normal self, even in this situation.' Gold said. 'In WHAT situation?' Crystal asked. Gold mumbled something while looking away from Crystal. 'What..?' Crystal asked. Before she could do anything, Gold grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Full on the mouth. after a few seconds, they broke apart again. Crystal's face was extremely red. 'THIS situation' he said. 'Wa- but…you and… Why…?' Crystal was too surprised to say anything. Gold flirted with every good-looking girl he saw, but she knew that he did that just for fun. And he never did anything too extreme, like kissing. Something shot trough her mind. Gold never flirted with her, and now he kisses her…he doesn't even do that with girls he flirts with…so…could it be that…he…l-loves her…? 'I know what you're thinking right now, and…sigh…m-maybe I feel more for you than the girls I flirt with…' Gold said. He knew he probably sounded stupid. He flirted with almost every girl and never hesitated, but now…he couldn't even say a simple 'I like you'. '…' Crystal remained silent for a while wile looking at her feet. She didn't know what to say. 'T-then…how come you never flirted with me?' She asked, wile looking at Gold. 'Well, you don't flirt with the one you like…that's just…a rule, y'know…' he said. 'Well, that's a stupid rule…' Crystal said. 'B-but uhm…although your like the most irritating, annoying, stupid, flirting idiot I've ever met…' Gold looked disappointed. More than just disappointed, simply sad. He never got rejected before, and this was the girl he really liked, so it hurt him even more. At least…he THOUGHT that he got rejected after all those bad things about him. '…but…I think I…l-…like you…?' She said, wile looking at her feet again. Gold could have jumped off the bench at that moment and have yelled extremely hard cause he was so happy, but he didn't. Instead, he just sat there. Silent for a while. This was so unlike him, Crystal thought, but she could have expected that after his…confession…? Yes…he sort of confessed to her. And she did to him. So…does that mean they were a couple now? 'Guess that means were a couple now, huh?' Gold asked, like he read her mind. 'Y-yeah' Crystal said. They stood up from the bench cause they saw (well, namely Crystal) that it was time to return to the mansion. They walked back. Holding hands. Crystal could have died from embarrassment there, but she kind of felt good too. So they just walked towards the mansion. Gold with a big grin on his face and Crystal blushing.

**Alright! Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Really. It was more fun to write than chapter 3 so I hope it also came out better. For me, it did. So I hope you liked it too! Was Gold out of his character, or wasn't he?…I don't know…Well, anyway, hope you liked it and hope to see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay…Here I am again! Do you (still) like the story so far? I really hope so. I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out, but this shipping IS my favorite shipping, so I hope it'll turn out great! I'm trying my best anyway, so have fun!**

The next morning…

The dex-holders just came out of the dinning room, when they found a note attached to the door. This is what it said:

'_Hey everyone! I'm sick and tired of all those announcements, so from now on, I'm just going to leave notes. _

_Today, we are going to a hot spring! Well, in the evening (around 4 and then we're going to picnic there! _

_So (again), don't forget you swimming clothes! _

_And if you were planning not to come, (Green, I mean you.) well, then prepare for something you will not enjoy as much as I do. Haha! _

_See you there!_

_Love, Blue._

_P.S. You are free to do what you want until we go there'_

'Seeya, I'm going to climb some trees!' Sapphire said. She walked towards the door. Ruby looked at her. He could almost hear Blue thinking: 'Follow her!'. Sapphire slowed down a little and looked back at him for just a nanosecond. Not long enough for the others to notice it. Some of them were already even gone. He wasn't sure whether he should go with her or not. Some of the other dex-holders were a couple now, and since they actually confessed already. They COULD be together now too, but he acted like he had 'forgotten' it. He hurt her feelings when she was little and he didn't want to do that again. It was better for her to find someone who could go climb trees with her and wouldn't traumatize her. Even though he still loved her. But it was his punishment. While he was thinking, Sapphire had left already.

He walked towards his room. He was going to dress up his pokemon or something. 'When he stepped in, he heard it was raining. Sapphire was probably still outside anyway, since she didn't care about mud or anything. Suddenly he heard lightning bolts and saw the sky light up for a second. If Sapphire was still out there, It might get really dangerous! He scurried to the garden to see Sapphire climbing in the highest tree. She liked a good challenge. 'Sapph! Get out of there! It's dangerous!' Ruby screamed. 'I'm not going to listen to a prissy- Kyaa!' Sapphire screamed, but got interrupted when lightning stroke the tree next to the tree she was climbing in. She got frightened and was incautious for a second. A second too long. Sapphire almost fell down the tree, but she could grab a branch just in time. If she would fall from that high, she probably wouldn't survive. 'I can't get to another branch from here!' Sapphire yelled. 'SAPPHIRE!' Ruby started to panic a little. He ran over to the tree as fast as he could and stood there, not knowing what to do. 'Just fall and I'll catch you!' Ruby yelled. 'Do you think I'm crazy?!' Sapphire exclaimed. Just at that moment, Sapphire's fingers lost grip on the branch and she fell. 'Ah' Was the only thing she could bring out. She closed her eyes. Suddenly she stopped falling, but it didn't hurt. Was she…dead? 'You're lighter then I thought.' A really familiar voice said. 'R-ruby…you…caught me…' Sapphire said. Ruby put her on her feet again. 'I told you so.' He said. 'You're clothes are all dirty.' She said, to change the subject. 'GAH!' Ruby almost ran off when she mentioned it, but before that, he said: 'Be more carful next time, okay?' And then he ran off. Sapphire blushed. He even got his clothes dirty to save her! She started walking towards the mansion to go get her stuff for the hot spring.

Hot spring…

Some of the dex-holders jumped into the water right away, like Red, Gold, Sapphire and Black. Gold pulled crystal in. 'Hey!' She said. 'I just wanted you with me.' Gold said as an excuse. They kissed. 'Yuck, go do that somewhere else.' Green said. Dia sat down on the ground next to the picnic basket. Blue sat on a rock, from where she could see all the couples and Yellow felt with her toe if the water was nice. After that, Red helped her in. White did the same, but she only let her feet hang in the water. Black was too busy playing with the water. Green just stood there until Blue pushed him in. Platinum stepped into the water while Dia quietly followed her in case he was needed. Silver and Soul stood in a corner of the hot spring (it wasn't exactly round and it was pretty big) while kissing.

Sapphire watched everyone having fun. She wished that she and Ruby could have fun together like that too. But he was such a…jerk…for 'forgetting' that they confessed. A part of her hated him, but another part still loved him. And after what had happened this afternoon, she kept thinking about him! And the fact that they shared a room didn't make it better either. She sighed. Only a miracle could bring them together with all that arguing…(a/n: and in this case, that miracle is called Blue) Sapphire saw Ruby getting into the water too. Apparently, he liked hot springs too, cause their 'good for your skin'. Sapphire looked at Ruby. Suddenly, he came her way. 'Sapphire, can I ask you something?' Ruby asked. 'Yeah…sure!' Sapphire said. 'Who do you like most from all the people you know?' He asked. 'Well…You. I mean, we saved whole Hoenn together, so yeah. '…' Ruby said nothing. 'Sapph. I-is there…someone…you have a crush on right now?' Ruby asked. He was sure Sapphire hated him and if she had someone she liked, he could help her. He wanted to make her happy. It's the least he could do. '…' Sapph, is there somethi-' Ruby couldn't finish his sentence cause Sapphire kissed him. But when they broke apart she also slapped him, so he was really confused. 'Y-you still…' Ruby started. Sapphire started crying. 'Idiot! Idiot idiot idiot idiot!' She yelled wile crying. 'So…you…still like me…after everything I did…?' Ruby asked surprised. Sapphire nodded, still crying. '…You know Sapph…you're beautiful if you're happy…and I knew that I had traumatized you when we were children…so I didn't deserve you…you needed someone who could really make you happy' He said. Finally telling Sapphire what he felt. 'You think I'm beautiful when I'm happy…? Then…make me happy. If you think you 'don't deserve me' you're totally wrong.' She said, not crying so much anymore. Ruby hugged her. 'Can I see you happy again…if I tell you I like you too…?' Ruby asked. 'You already made me happy.' Sapphire said. And they just stood there for a long time. Letting tome flow.

**Did you like it? I did like to write it…I hope it came out well, but I think it did. I hope you thought so too. I also hope too see you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Alright, chapter 5 came out really well, at least, for me it did. I hope you liked it, but I hope you'll also like this new chapter! Have fun reading it! **

The dex-holders went to see the note that was attached to the door in the evening, since the note in the morning said they had to come back then. This is what it said:

'_Come to the locked room for more information'_

That was all. So, since most of the dex-holders were pretty curious, they all went to the locked room. And indeed, there was a note attached to the door. It said that they may all come in and change clothes. Blue opened the door. 'Hey everyone! Alright, boys on the left, girls on the right.' She said. Everyone looked at her in confusion. 'Just do it and it'll be clear.' She said. So everyone went to a side. Gold tried to get to the other side, but Silver pulled him back.

'Wow.' Crystal said. Most of the dex-holders were surprised. There were all kinds of dresses and suits. 'You can all pick one and change in the next room. After that, there's a big room where the party will be!' Blue said, sort of excited.

After everyone finished…

'Alright everyone, have fun!' Blue said, while turning on the music. Some of the dex-holders were dancing already. It wasn't a princess-like party, more like a…disco or something. So almost all of the dex-holders were having fun. Even Silver, who was pulled to the dance floor by Soul. Green was just standing close to a window, being totally bored. Blue looked a little disappointed, but oh well. Tonight, she would bring another 'couple' together again. She already had someone in mind.

Platinum was standing in a corner. She didn't know how to behave on such…parties. She was used to fancy ballrooms and dinners, not this. Diamond felt bad for her, so he stayed by her side. 'You don't have to stay here with me you know, be more selfish for once and have fun!' She said. Diamond looked at her in surprise. Why would she say that? 'Uhm…no thanks, I don't really like dancing.' He said. It was true. Sometimes he would go to a party, when Pearl forced him, for instance, but he usually was only eating snacks, not really dancing. 'How about we try it together then?' Platinum asked. Diamond blushed. Did she mean…dancing…together…? 'Alright.' Diamond answered. As soon as they were on the dance floor, a slow romantic song started playing. Some glares were shot at Blue, who was responsible for the music. Blue pushed Diamond and Platinum together. None of them complained. They started dancing. Diamond didn't know how to dance, so Platinum lead, since she had dozens of dancing lessons when she was younger. Diamond made a funny mistake, so Platinum giggled. She helped him to stand up. 'You know, that was actually pretty much fun, Dia.' Platinum said. Diamond blushed. She had fun and she called him by his nickname! 'I had so much fun too when we were traveling together…' Platinum said. Diamond blushed even more. 'I know it's not nice to say, but I can see you blushing you know.' Platinum said and giggled a little bit. 'Don't worry, but I guess I'm the one to blush after I do this.' Platinum said. Diamond looked at her in confusion, but she gave him a peck on the cheek and that made everything clear. 'I know it's not polite…but well…' Everything remained silent after that. They didn't say anything about it after that, but you could read from their faces that they were happy.

When the party was over, they walked to their rooms, but Diamond and Platinum, were holding hands, much to almost everyone's surprise.

**Did you like this chapter? I had this feeling that Platinum was out of character, but I just don't see her or Diamond confess or kiss or something. I tried my best and I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be uploaded soon too! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Hi there! I'm back with a new chapter! I didn't know anything for Black and White, but I came up with something. I'm going to do my best, but I think It'll be a short chapter, like last one, but I'm not sure. I'll see how it'll turn out! Haha. Have fun reading it!**

Black was staring out of the window. He was sitting in his room. Everyone was eating breakfast downstairs, but he wasn't hungry, something was bothering him. He screamed it off a cliff when they were at the beach, but it didn't help, he still got this weird feeling in his chest. He liked White, that was for sure, he couldn't stop thinking about her! But…he didn't want to risk their friendship and…AAARGH! If he still had his Munna, he could have thought of something, but his head is too full of…White…

The door flew open. 'Black! Why aren't you downstairs?' She asked. 'Uh…I uh…didn't feel so well.' He said as an excuse, although it was kind of true. 'I don't believe you, you look perfectly fine!' She said, crossing her arms. 'Sigh, guess I can't lie without you noticing it.' He said, wile smiling. 'Oh! That's right, that's why I came in the first place, someone wanted to rent pokemon for a movie shooting, about love…but my pokemon don't know how to act like they're in love…since I well…myself have never experienced love…' White said. She whispered the last part. Black felt like he could die. Did she mean she didn't like him…? 'So…could you help me with…well…experience love, like…we're a couple…?' White asked nervously. Black was relieved. She just meant things like what couples did. 'Uh…sure I can help you.' He said. 'Then uhm…maybe we can…hold hands and kiss and everything…so I can learn my pokemon about that…?' She asked. 'S-sure…' He said while blushing. She kissed him on the cheek. 'Thanks Black!' She said happy. 'W-wait, was that for the movie or for real?!' He asked, cause he didn't know if it was to thank him or to act for ideas for the movie. 'That's a secret.' She said smiling, wile she walked out of the room. 'Did Blue learn her that or something…?' He asked himself.

Black and White are in the park, cause the dex-holders had to go shopping again…

'So uhm…we held hands…' Black said. 'Y-yeah…' White said. Black felt nervous. His head was full of White. He could kiss her now…he got this feeling there was no movie…but this was real. His head almost exploded. He had to do it. He had to. He had to kiss her. Black looked at White, who was feeding the Pidoves and talking about something. Black couldn't hold back anymore and grabbed her shoulders. She looked at him in confusion, but before she could say anything, Black was kissing White (a/n: on the lips, yeah that's right!). He felt awesome. He was actually kissing her! They parted again. White blushed. 'T-that was…g-good for…the movie…I guess.' White said. Black's eyes filled with tears. No…he just kissed her…but…she thought it was for the movie. It looked like White seemed disappointed since he didn't say anything, so could it be…she liked him too…? Or was that just his imagination? He just had to tell her. He didn't care about anything at that moment. He loved her and he wanted her to know. 'White?' Black started. White looked up. Black took a deep breath. 'I like you. For real. No movie or anything, I kissed you cause, well…I couldn't think of anything else than you…and I had to do that cause I got the feeling my head would explode, but it was nice to think about you, so in a good way.' Black said. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't. No sound would come from his mouth. '…' White remained silent for a while. 'There is no movie.' She said. 'I just couldn't say I liked you…but…well…oh! You know what I mean. Please let me be your girlfriend!' White said. Black blushed and looked surprised. 'Yeah. I'd love to.'

After that they just sat there for a while. Sometimes kissing or something like that. Not caring about anything but them.

**Yay! That chapter came out pretty well for me! I don't exactly know Black and White's character, but I hope it was right. I actually liked White's excuse of a movie, haha. I hope you liked it and THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED SOON! I'm sure It'll still be this week, so please look forward to it. I can't wait!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there everyone! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and putting this story in your favorites! I appreciate it a lot! This is the last chapter of this story…(don't be sad(?), I have some other stories in mind that I'm going to upload soon!) So please enjoy reading this chapter and I hope to see you at my other stories too! After I wrote them. :p**

**P.S. This could be a short chapter, but I don't know how it'll turn out yet…**

Blue was packing her stuff. She didn't know where Green was, but he probably packed his stuff way earlier already cause he wanted to leave. Yes, today was the last day in the mansion. Everyone was a couple now, just as planned, and the 'mystery' of the locked room was also revealed. The only thing was that she and Green weren't together yet. Well, what was she thinking anyway? She got everyone else together…and that was the most important thing right? She sat on her bed for a while. A few tears were rolling down her cheeks. She liked him. She had given him enough hints, but being the cold heartless guy he was, he didn't (want to) notice. But she couldn't really confess to him. It was his turn to show some love. He never did, so that could mean he didn't feel that way…but why else would he only get annoyed by her? He could get annoyed by almost every dex-holder…but she was the only person he really got annoyed by. Enough to call her 'pesky women'. Blue was fantasizing about how cute that word could be if he said it if he was in love with her.

Suddenly Green came walking in. 'Oh. I didn't know you were here too. I thought you would be somewhere else, since you have to 'plan' things.' Green said. 'I wanted to get away from all that lovey-dovey stuff downstairs. Then it hit him she was crying. He liked her, so he could try to cheer her up…but then he would be out of character. He cared a lot about that. So he just asked: 'Something wrong?'. Blue noticed she was still crying. 'I got tears by laughing about a…AAAAAARGH! YOU'RE REALLY BLIND AREN'T YOU?!' She yelled. She was angry. Really angry. And then she kissed him. She didn't care if she got rejected, she could get plenty of other guys (not that she wanted anyone else than him), but she HAD to kiss him. She wanted to know how it…felt… '…' Green remained silent after they parted. Blue saw a huge blush on his face. Green came walking towards her. What was he planning to do? He couldn't slap her…right…? 'Green, what are you-' Blue was cut off by Green, who hugged her. After that, he left the room. 'What was…that…?' Blue asked herself wile still standing there in shock.

Green was standing in one of the bathrooms. He wanted to scream of happiness…but he didn't (a/n: Fangirl-sob, but it's not like him…). Instead, he just looked at his reflection in the mirror. Did this mean…they were…a…couple…? He liked the idea…but he didn't let anyone notice it as he went downstairs.

Everyone was on the boat that would lead back to Kanto. Everyone was doing lovey-dovey stuff again, so Green was looking at the sea, just like when they went to the island. This time, Blue came to talk to him too. 'Watcha doing?' She asked. 'Thinking about you.' He said. It was the same as last time, but this time, there was romance in the air. They stood on the deck for a while longer, wishing that this boat trip could last forever as they kissed…

**Did you like this chapter? I did…I had the feeling they were still their own character, so I hope they really were…Too bad it's already the end of this story…But oh well, I'm going to upload new stories soon too, so I guess I'm kind of happy I finished this story so soon. I've finished it in let me think…about 2 weeks…Yeah…I can be proud of it…but it's vacation, so don't expect me to do that when I have to go to school too, haha. Thank you so very much for** **reading, reviewing, following and putting this story in your favorites! I really love you guys! Thank you! And please look forward to my other stories!**


End file.
